¿Que somos?
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Howl ha estado llegando tarde a casa inventandole cualquier tipo de excusa tonta a Sophie, ella comienza a dudar de el y... la aparicion de la Bruja del destino la hace asegurarse cada vez mas de que para el mago ella no es mas que un juego. HowlxSophie!


¿Qué somos…?

-Calcifer necesito que te detengas en el pueblo mas cercano por favor, debo hacer las compras – dijo una joven de cabellos cortos al fueguito.

-A su orden, my lady. – El castillo comenzó a descender lentamente mientras Sophie se arreglaba para salir a hacer sus compras habituales: Huevos, pancetas, lo de siempre.

-Markl – El castillo aterrizo y ya instalado Sophie podía usar la puerta a uno de los escondites de Howl en el pueblo que se veía a lo lejos – Necesito que cuides a la abuela y a Heel mientras vuelvo.

-¡A su orden, Sophie! - La joven abrió la puerta teniendo en frente el pueblo al que se dirigía como si realmente estuviera en esa casa.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 meses desde aquella catástrofe: la guerra. La vida que tanto deseaban estaba comenzando a volverse cada vez más cercana, una vida pacífica y llena de aventuras. Sophie era realmente feliz con Howl como pareja, aunque deseaba que el joven mago le pidiera algo más que solo noviazgo no se quejaba en lo absoluto de su situación. Se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en hacer las compras, como de costumbre, para cuando volvía al castillo comenzaba a oscurecer. Las personas comenzaron a encerrarse rápidamente en sus casas cosa que hizo a Sophie recordar las palabras que Howl le había dicho hacia unos días:

"_-Un terrible poder se manifiesta al atardecer, hasta que descubra de que se trata no salgas después de la puesta de sol."_

Aun le faltaban unas cuantas calles para llegar así que comenzó a caminar más rápido pero parecía que mientras más rápido iba más rápido el sol se ponía. Dar la vuelta en el callejón sería buena idea, era un atajo para llegar a casa rápidamente pero al dar vuelta una silueta de una esbelta mujer se le cruzo por el camino, a unos metros de ella. El sol ya se había ocultado completamente y solo las tenues luces de la calle alumbraban el lugar. Asustada dio vuelta y continuo su camino para salir a la calle principal de nuevo pero el callejón cada vez se hacía mas y mas largo dejando lejana la salida al callejón. Howl se lo advirtió ¡¿Por qué no había prestado atención a sus palabras? Volteo temerosa percatándose de que ya no estaba detrás de ella la mujer. Al volver la vista se la encontró de frente, podía notarse su piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos azul como el cielo, sus labios rojos como la sangre y cabello amarillo como el oro.

-Tu… - comenzó a decir sonriendo – eres la criada de Howl ¿No es así? Yo soy la bruja del destino.

Sophie apretó los labios algo molesta – No señora, soy su novia. – dijo encarándola aun con algo de temor, la última vez que encaro a una bruja termino de 90 años.

-¿Su novia? – Fingió sorpresa tanto en su tono de voz como en su expresión – Creí que solo eras su criada… después de todo no noto en lo mas mínimo que te haya hecho _su mujer_. – Sabía a que se refería con "su mujer" y no, no lo había hecho pero ¿No era bueno? Eso significaba que la respetaba y esperaba ¿No? – Howl… no ha estado mucho en casa ¿No es así? No ha estado muy pendiente de ti… ¿No es así? – Era cierto, Howl tenía aproximadamente 1 mes que dejaba el castillo constantemente y volvía bastante tarde, a veces regresaba al día siguiente. La mirada celeste se poso en la café de la chica tan profundamente que no pudo apartar la mirada, se sentía casi controlada por aquella hermosa mujer cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar de un tono rojo carmesí mientras sonreía con algo de maldad – Un mago no se enamora, pequeña, a menos que vuelva a esa mujer de su _propiedad._

-Y-yo soy propiedad de Howl, yo soy su mujer. – contesto con voz quebradiza, sentía el cuerpo y la vista tan pesados que podría caer allí mismo inconsciente pero se mantuvo firme en todo momento. La mujer solo pudo soltar una risotada, parecía haber escuchado un chiste muy bueno. Se acerco a Sophie tomándola del mentón muy cerca de su rostro.

-Pequeña, se nota que aun eres una simple virgen, no eres más que una criada para él, una simple humana. – Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su helado aliento en su adormecido rostro – despierta ya de ese sueño… tú no eres su destino. - la bruja poso sus rojos y brillantes labios sobre los de Sophie quien no pudo hacer nada más que desmayarse.

Pareció haberse desmayado solo unos segundos, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar, probablemente había sido su imaginación y nada había sucedido. Abrió la puerta soltando un suspiro, imaginación o no se había llevado un gran susto… y ese beso, ese beso se sintió tan real. Se asqueo totalmente al solo imaginar que una mujer la besaba, Markl tomo las bolsas de las compras comenzando a acomodarlo todo en su puesto.

-Sera mejor que subas pronto a ver al amo Howl, está muy preocupado porque "su Sophie" - dijo en tono de burla – no había llegado aun cuando le advirtió que no estuviera fuera al ponerse el sol.

Sophie no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y apresurarse escaleras arriba a ver a su hermoso mago, abrazarlo, besarlo… Abrió la puerta casi de sopetón encontrándose con un Howl frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

-Howl, estoy de vuelta. – el ajiazul no le respondió, solo apretó los labios con molestia, volteándose comenzó a tirar todo lo que se le ponía en su camino.

-¡¿Te dije o no te dije que no salieras cuando el sol se ocultara? ¡¿Te lo dije o no? – Parecía un loco aunque esos dramas ya eran bastante normales en la vida de Sophie - ¡¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo? ¡¿Por qué? - La chica no dijo nada, solo se quedo de pie mirando la rabieta de Howl con algo de molestia, sabía que el chico tenía una buena razón para molestarse: estuvo fuera de casa aunque él le advirtiera que había un peligro cerca ¡Pero no le había sucedido nada y esa no era forma de demostrar su preocupación! Estaba intacta de vuelta a casa ¿No podía agradecer eso? Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Howl rodear su cuerpo casi con desesperación, ella correspondió el abrazo sintiendo una vez más como su corazón latía fuertemente ante las acciones del mago.

"_-Pequeña, se nota que aun eres una simple virgen, no eres más que una criada para él, una simple humana."_

Retumbaron en su mente las palabras de la bruja.

"_-Tú no eres su destino."_

Aquellas palabras rezumbaban en sus oídos como si estuvieran diciéndoselas ahora mismo, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Empujo a Howl hasta la cama donde este cayo con ella encima, sorprendido la separo un poco para ver si estaba bien.

-Howl… - se acomodo sobre el acercándose lentamente a sus labios - ¿Qué soy yo… para ti? – dijo sensualmente, comenzó a rozar sus labios con los del chico notando como esa acción le agradaba.

Él estaba aturdido ante la situación, cerró los ojos por completo dejándose llevar por la sensación que su Sophie causaba en él – Eres… - susurro, no tenía la mente en claro ¿Y quién si? Con la chica que ama sobre el rozando sus labios tan deliciosamente - … una humana. – musito para luego sentir los labios de Sophie apretarse contra los de él.

Le mordió el labio inferior salvajemente hasta casi hacerlo sangrar para que este abriera la boca y poder adentrar su lengua y juguetear con la de él.

Howl estaba completamente sorprendido, ni aunque las ganas lo mataran habría besado así a su tierna Sophie ni mucho menos se habría imaginado que ese beso se lo daría ella. No podía negar que le gustaba pero esta chica no parecía ser su Sophie. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su novia mirándolo fijamente, esta comenzó a arrancarle botón por botón la blanca camisa al mago jugando con cada centímetro de piel que revelaba.

Bajo hasta su cuello comenzando a mordisquearlo y lamerlo, los jadeos del chico la hicieron soltar una leve carcajada, sus ojos brillaron como los de la bruja del destino durante un instante. Paso a besar y lamer el pecho desnudo del mago.

-Sophie… detente… - dijo con dificultad el pelinegro, realmente no quería que se detuviera pero algo no iba bien en esa situación.

-¿Qué me detenga? – subió hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo rozando sus labios mirándolo a los ojos, su mano derecha se coló hasta la entrepierna del ojiazul apretándola tan deliciosamente que le arranco un gemido lleno de placer al mago – Tú dices una cosa… pero _él_ dice otra.

Se abalanzo a besarlo salvajemente de nuevo. No se sentía en sus casillas, no sentía que tenia control sobre su cuerpo, no sentía que fuera ella la que hiciera todo eso…

Muy a su pesar Howl empujo a Sophie al otro extremo de la cama, el rubor podía notarse en las mejillas del hombre junto a una respiración desigual.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? – Sophie se sentó intentando responder esa pregunta en su mente ¿Qué se supone que hacia? Esa no había sido ella… peor aun ¿Por qué Howl reaccionaba de esa forma? - Te dije que te detuvieras. – su tono era tan severo que le helo la piel a la chica, decidió irse del lugar rápidamente antes de que Howl la corriera con gritos y mas dramas.

Tratando de ordenar su mente bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad saliendo por la puerta de nuevo a la ciudad a oscuras. ¿Qué había pasado allá atrás? ¿Qué fueron todas esas cosas pervertidas que le estaba haciendo a su amado mago? ¡¿Por qué Howl se había negado? ¿Acaso no quería hacerla su mujer? No hallaba la respuesta nada así que no pudo hacer más que llorar. Tropezó con una roca cayendo al piso de quijada, se quedo allí llorando en silencio mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

Como invocada la bruja apareció en el final de la calle caminando hacia ella a paso lento, lo que menos le preocupaba era encontrarse con ella o con el mismísimo diablo en ese momento. En su mente solo estaba una cosa: Howl.

-Mi niña – se arrodillo frente a ella fingiendo preocupación - Quién te ha dejado en este estado… es Howl ¿No es así? – la tomo delicadamente colocándola en su regazo abrazándola – Te dije que no eras su destino, debiste hacerme caso… pero tranquila… - se acerco al rostro de Sophie con los labios entre abiertos frente a los de ella – Yo te daré un mejor destino… - comenzó a succionar el alma de Sophie a través de su boca.

Se sentía desfallecer pero a su vez entraba en una absoluta paz. Tanta paz sentía que no hizo más que dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-¡Quita las manos de mi Sophie! – toda aquella paz que sentía desapareció sintiéndose volver a la realidad como una roca hundiéndose en un lago. Lo próximo que vio que a la bruja del destino esquivando los ataques que un furioso Howl le lanzaba sin piedad - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer llevarte de mi lado a mi novia? Nunca vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima! – no deparo en si era hombre o mujer, solo continuo atacando con su magia y uno que otro puñetazo.

Pudo mirar mejor entre cada ataque y vio la verdadera forma de la bruja, era una especie de masa viscosa esquivando los ataques de Howl ¿Dónde estaba la hermosa mujer de hacia unos minutos? Tras unos feroces ataques Howl volvió con uno que otro rasguño junto a su amada jadeando de puro cansancio.

-Sophie ¿Estás bien? - se arrodillo junto a ella con preocupación, suspiro al ver que reaccionaba como de costumbre. – Me alegra tanto haber llegado a tiempo…

-Esa bruja… - Sophie tenía la mirada gacha, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse mientras su voz se quebraba a su hablar – Dijo muchas cosas… dijo que tu no me ves más que como una humana criada y nada mas… y eso me dijiste…

-Esa no era una bruja, ni mucho menos un mago, esa cosa suele disfrazarse para comerse las almas de sus víctimas engañándolas con su debilidad mas grande. Además de eso tiene la habilidad de controlar una parte de su víctima dependiendo del dolor que sienta. – Eso explicaba muchas cosas - Sophie… - se ruborizo levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido en su cama con la chica – No quise decir eso, es solo que… me tenias distraído.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me empujaste y no quisiste hacerme _tu mujer_? – Parecían no darle vergüenza sus palabras, además de que insistía en el tema a pesar de saber que esa cosa había mentido, aun así quería saber… ¿Por qué? Estaba completamente decidida a saber por qué Howl estaba así -¡¿Por qué te vas del castillo y no regresas hasta muy entrada la noche?

Howl acaricio el cabello de la chica comenzando a carcajearse sin poder evitarlo a lo que Sophie respondió con una cara de completo desencaje.

-Hay mi pequeña… - suspiro dejando de reír pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos para luego sacar una pequeña cajita que en su interior contenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante – Sophie Hatter… - sostuvo la cajita cerca de ella para que lo mirara mejor - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Quedo estupefacta ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Con su misma cara de estupefacción asintió para que luego el chico deslizara con delicadeza el anillo por su dedo.

-Me había estado ausentando porque estoy trabajando en diferentes pueblos, quería darte esta sorpresa sin necesidad de usar magia, solo como un humano ordinario… - no tenia palabras para expresar lo feliz y estúpida que se sentía. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Howl y comenzaron a caminar bajo la lluvia hacia su hogar. Nadie los recibió al abrir la puerta, todos estaban dormidos por lo que tuvieron que entrar casi a hurtadillas. –Si te hubieras esperado un poco mas… - la sujeto de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo – hubiera tenido todo preparado – abrió la puerta en aquel "regalo" que le hizo a Sophie una vez, el jardín de flores que solía ser su escondite secreto, ahora habían cosas diferentes: un túnel de flores que dirigía directamente a una especie de altar donde se casarían, todo adornado sencillamente pero hermoso.

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú… sin magia?

-Con mis propias manos, ser humano es más difícil de lo que parece. – rio ante su comentario, Sophie solo respondió abrazándolo para atraerlo a ella y así poder besarlo. Howl se separo de ella sonriéndole tan sensualmente que con solo eso la hizo ruborizar hasta las orejas – Me vengare de lo que me hiciste allá atrás… en la noche de bodas.


End file.
